


Back to the beginning

by masaomiyo



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaomiyo/pseuds/masaomiyo
Summary: 一个青春期突然被掰弯的Gian暗恋Zay，最后被Zay劝回成直男的故事。大部分设定（如Zay和Juan的家庭）都参考现实，小部分私设，时间线有重置。轻微三角注意





	Back to the beginning

如果他拿下一分，我将会是第一个向他庆祝的人。

1.

Simone Giannelli观察到那两个男人正在从球场中央走向自己，IvanZaytsev和Osmany Juantorena。

Simone感到刹那间的不舒服，他并不太喜欢那两个人勾肩搭背盯着自己看，这总让20出头的小伙子感到来自年龄差距的胁迫，好像两位30+的男人已经背着自己商量好如何对男孩的幼稚表现评头论足，事实上他们也确实这么干过。2016年里约的第一次奥运征程，20岁的Giannelli只是一个因为太兴奋紧张而睡不着觉的大男孩，理所应当的得到了来自Ivan和Osmany的“特殊照顾”——唱安眠曲。

老实说，男人低沉的声线绝对不会是唱安眠曲的最佳嗓音，这不仅没有帮助这个可怜的男孩坠入梦乡，反而仅仅带给Giannelli一身鸡皮疙瘩，尽管他出于好意并没有告诉那两位攻手他们的歌喉到底有多糟糕。结果第二天他就为他的善意付出了代价，全队的人都知道了他是一个需要靠安眠曲才能睡着的成年人，并且争先恐后地挤着鬼脸来慰问他昨晚是否安眠，并且给他取了“小公主”这该死的外号。

这太糟糕了。

“Gian，你应该对你发呆的五分钟作出解释。”径直走近的Ivan拿起了Giannelli脚边的水瓶，通过瓶盖啵的一声往外蹦出的水珠撒到了Giannelli的脸上，湿漉漉地往下流，这让男孩感到更不舒服以及没来由的煎熬。

“说真的，如果你继续发呆的话明天教练会把我们留的更晚。”Osmany直接坐到了Simone的右边，带着护腕的手臂揽住了Simone的肩膀，把他往自己身上带了带，年轻二传手的柔软发旋总能让人心情变好。

“嘿，这并不是他的错，没有谁会去责备一个刚失恋的小孩。”Ivan说着坐在了Simone的另一边，干燥的毛巾被他挂在汗津津的脖子上，荷尔蒙堪堪向外蒸发。

Osmany适时的发出轻笑，他们俩在打趣Simone这事上永远有着用不完的精力和热情。

“拜托，”被夹在中间的二传像是被戳中痛处地咕囔着，“别再说了。”

女朋友跟自己分手就是上个礼拜天的事，时间精准地掐在集训前一天，导致所有人都认为自己最近的心不在焉是因为受了情伤。

其实不是，Simone有些罪恶的想道，早在前几个月他就能从女友眼中窥见失望，他也早就做好了分手的准备，尽管有些受伤，但那并不是男孩生活的中心。

他的太阳依旧在升起落下，循环往复。

“去喝一杯怎么样？”Ivan缠满绷带的手也绕到了Simone的肩膀上，手指轻轻敲击着男孩光滑的脖颈，“就我们三。”

Osmany马上说好，接着他移开了对准Simone的视线率先起身进了更衣室，在另外两人的注视中做出了关门的手势，他耸耸肩，“今天谁都别跟我抢淋浴。”

于是在门被关上的三秒之内Simone听到了流淌而来的哗哗水声。

“好，那现在只剩我们俩了，我猜你应该不会想去打扰Osmany洗澡。”Ivan重新站起身，已经被他搞的一团糟的毛巾被丢在Giannelli脚边，包裹着他可怜的水杯。而Simone正在对着毛巾上的汗渍发呆。

他不太正常，他敏锐地意识到这点，从刚刚Ivan和Osmany坐在自己旁边开始，他个体的自由就被剥夺，浑身的肌肉开始紧绷，热度从心脏涌出，他简直像快要爆发的人肉炸弹，他甚至还能从中感到自己在隐隐兴奋，因为Ivan和Osmany的触摸，因为象征着雄性的张力把自己笼罩。

“Simo？”Ivan再度叫他，男人对男孩的称呼一直是千变万化，最开始这成功让那个高中刚毕业的男孩手足无措，不过很快他就适应了整只队伍对他的戏谑，以及各方面的照顾。

他向来聪明，讨人欢喜，重要的是还有一张漂亮的脸蛋。

这是Ivan Zaytsev对着记者镜头说过的话。

他一直谨记，并且熟练运用。

“errr？对，我想我们俩得待到Osmany洗完，但愿他不会在里面跳起舞来。”Simon抬头冲着Ivan笑，标准的Giannelli式笑容。

“Filippo说你有话跟我要谈。”Ivan对这个傻气的笑容视而不见，经年累月磨练的躯壳懂得如何经受住漂亮的诱惑。

显然被Ivan突如其来的话题转折吓到，Simone愣了半响，摇头说没有。心里暗暗责怪好友的多事，他确实想跟Ivan谈，但那都是些绝对不能说出来的东西。

一些龌龊的不可言说的少年心思。

Ivan对他挑眉，说道:“听着，Kid，现在不是你隐瞒的时候，我们必须为接下来的比赛做好充分准备，你的状态对我们来说很重要。”

被注视着的Simone依旧坚决的摇头否认:“不，你不会想知道的。”

他只看着身上的蓝色队服，视线灼热几乎要盯出一个洞，然后再放任自己钻进去。

让现在的他面对Ivan Zaystev实在太难了，男人温和的视线强势的言语像潮水包围着他，又冷酷无情地把他扒光，他此刻仿佛赤身裸体的新生婴儿站在男人面前，还带着由母体而来的血腥气和生命力。

近十岁的年龄差距是道鸿沟，他永远也跨不过，所以他不敢说，不能说。

沉默是坚冰，Simone渴望让Osmany来打破，而Ivan则希望这个迷惘的男孩能自己从内里突破。

他得做点什么，Ivan想。

“是关于我什么方面？”他软化了语气，尽量轻柔的对待这个看似受伤的二传手。

“关于……”

“嘿——感激我的迅速吧，下一个你们谁来？”更衣室的门与Osmany的话闸一起打开，男人赤裸的精壮的上身从水雾里显现，水气扑面而来打湿了Simone的嘴唇，他转过头舔了舔下唇，迅速举起了手，“我。”

拜托，他绝对不想再单独面对一次Osmay Juantorena的质问了，他敢保证这位一直像他导师一样的主攻手也一定看出了他的某些端倪。

“cool，”Osmany走过来精准地把毛巾丢进Simone的怀里，“那快去吧，别让我们等太久。”

Simone Giannelli在两位男士的注视下狼狈地跑进了更衣室。

这还是太糟糕了。

2.

等Ivan Zaystev洗完澡出来已经将近晚上十一点，期间Osmany因为接到了来自维多利亚*(Osmany的女儿)的慰问而直接鸽了这次约酒，半个小时前他就表达了歉意自己先回家了。

休息区的板凳上只有快要睡着的Simone。

Ivan洗完出来看到的就是这副景象。

“Simo？”Ivan动了坏心眼，走过去推了Simone一把，满意地看到男孩不算柔软的身躯滑下了板凳重重的摔在地上，这彻底赶跑了Simone的瞌睡。

瘫在地板上的Simone发出痛呼:“嘶……你不应该开这种玩笑。”

“好的，Kid。”Ivan举起双手到肩头，“我向你道歉。”尽管话语里并没有多大诚意。

Simone挣扎着爬起身，边揉着摔疼的腰边问道:“所以，我们现在去喝酒？Osmany回家哄女儿睡觉了。”

腰部僵硬的肌肉提醒他今天的训练有多么糟糕。

Ivan对Osmany的先行离去没做出太大意外，他点点头，把丢在地上的毛巾捡起来，“我还以为那个人会是我。”（Ivan的女儿年龄比Osmany女儿年龄小）

“抱歉。”Ivan向Simone举起正在振动的手机，示意自己得离开一下。

Simone一向以自己的视力为傲，所以他能清楚地看到手机屏幕上那个甜蜜的备注。

Ivan的妻子，一个温柔又知性的女人。

全队都见过她，也都明白她为Ivan的排球生涯付出了多少，她是个伟大的女性。Simone对她很有好感。

电话那头的女人大概说了什么有趣的话语，Ivan轻轻地笑起来，浑厚的低声让Simone如坐针毡。

他有些不太妙的预感。

事实证明他是对的。

挂了电话的Ivan真正露出了他的歉意，“我很抱歉Simo，err……我的女儿……你懂的。”

他朝Simone眨眨眼，手指指向他柜子的方向，轻声道:“如果你愿意的话，我柜子有瓶伏特加你可以带走，不过度数挺高，小孩子别喝太多。早点回家，早点睡觉。”

“啪”的一声门再次合上，Ivan Zaystev没有留恋的离开了。

现在他的太阳消失了。

真要命。

Simone Giannelli想，他既庆幸不用绷着神经与Ivan Zaystev喝双人酒，又小小的为失去这个难得的独处机会感到失落。

他整个人完全被Ivan控制了。

已经离去的男人轻松地就掌控了自己的喜怒哀乐，认识到这点的Simone把脸深深地埋进了自己的手掌中，他需要冷静和调剂。

男人的伏特加会是最好的选择。

他需要酒，Ivan的酒，有着一切对他而言苦难折磨的浸泡，液体进入他的喉口就像刀刃出鞘，把他的肉身被割的血肉模糊，把他的理智被割的支离破碎。

Ivan说的没错，这确实是度数极高的玩意，干掉了一整瓶的Simone的步伐已经踩在云端，他拿起了被Osmany整理好的排球，伏特加激起他的欲望，现在他需要一个发泄口。

男人们都已经走了，只剩下排球。

他们之间唯二的联系，蓝色队服和排球。

Simone看着被自己丢在板凳上的队服痴痴地笑起来，为自己无妄的爱意感到难过和羞耻。

他觉得好友Filippo说的没错，Simone Giannelli对Ivan Zaystev的爱太糟糕了。

Ivan发现自己给女儿的礼物还锁在柜子里时是晚上11:15，他犹豫三秒过后还是选择了驱车返回球馆。

迎接Ivan的是咕噜咕噜滚到脚边的排球，他看见昏暗的光线笼罩在二传手身上，金色汇聚在男孩的指尖，那是作为二传手最重要的部分，也是最美的部分。

男孩的脊背微微弓起，他在扣球，这个认知让Ivan哭笑不得，他知道Simone以前打主攻位，也切身体会过这位二传的攻击力有多强，但他不应该在这个时间点扣球，至少不该在空无一人的时候训练，还把体育馆弄得一团糟。

Ivan朝着光源走过去，他并没有刻意放轻脚步，皮鞋与排球叩击地面的声音是此刻世界上最相得益彰的交响曲。

此刻Ivan和Simone站在舞台中央。

Ivan在网的另外一面，Simone隔着网间缝隙对他开口：“你怎么又回来了？酒已经被我喝完了，没你的份。”

赌气的音调让扣球的力度变小了，Ivan在对面精准地把球垫回网的那边，“你不应该喝那么多，我的男孩，你也不应该在这里练扣球，我的二传手。”

“你不应该来管我的，Ivan，你最不应该。”

Simone接到了来自Ivan传的球，这位子倒置的感觉让他感到奇妙，但他只是把球握在掌中，没有在传递出去。

“冷静下来了？”Ivan弯腰从网下面穿过，切实地站在Simone的对面，Simone闻到来自男人身上的香水味。

香水的牌子是Ivan最新的代言，男人总是有过多的商业应酬，甚至因为这个纠纷被勒令退出国家队。

Simone发散着思维，比起香水，他更喜欢男人冲撞时荷尔蒙的味道，他为他开路，他为他拿下那一分，二传和攻手，总是亲密无罅隙，他才是最有资格被他拥抱，为他庆祝的第一人。

可是电视台播出的结局永远都是Ivan拥吻观众台上妻子的场景。

酒水浇在他的心上，只养出了嫉妒和不甘。

“你爱我吗？”突兀的声音回响在空荡的球场上，话音刚落的Simone才知道自己说了多糟糕的话语，酒刹那就醒了，Simone低着头看自己皮肤下透出的青色血管，他感觉它要羞耻的爆了。

难堪。

在三秒过后他听见Ivan的声音在自己头顶响起：“爱啊。”

“我当然爱你，Simone Giannelli 。”

Ivan盯着二传手棕色的发旋，他发现Osmany说的不错，年轻男孩确实拥有光是看着发旋就能让自己感到无限活力的力量。

“我爱你们任何一个人，Osmany，Filippo，甚至是Holt和Christenson*”(H和C虽然是美国国家队但是和Ivan隶属于同一个俱乐部)Ivan的笑意从喉咙口发出，再染上眼睛。

Simone的头发在额头上随意散落着，Ivan从中亲了亲他的眉眼。

“Simo，我想我知道你在担心什么，没问题的，我的男孩。”

Ivan干燥的嘴唇从Simone滚烫的皮肤上离开，他看到Simone轻颤的睫毛，看到Simone紧紧抓着衣服褶皱的左手，他懂这份来自青春期不真实的触感。

这份爱意并不是一个糟糕的错误，而仅是一个美丽的误差。让Simone认识到这点是他的责任。

“现在，你该回来了，Gian，我们的二传。”

Ivan向后退了一步，一时间光源中心只剩下Simone，他被Ivan捧上神坛，成为自己的太阳，他被光芒和温暖严丝合缝的包裹。

那些隐晦地不能说出口的东西都随着太阳的升起而消失在黑暗中。

“Ivan……我很抱歉。”Simone哑着嗓子出声，蜷曲着的手指渐渐舒展。

“这没什么好抱歉的，”Ivan宠溺地揉乱了Simone的头发，对着男孩作出了嘘的手势，“这是我们之间的Magic Love。”

于是那一晚与平常的任何一晚没有任何不同，两个人收拾了残局，Ivan也如愿拿到了给女儿的礼物，并收获了来自男孩衷心的祝愿。

“祝你家的小公主晚安。”

“祝大家的小公主晚安。”

两个月后有人扒出多张Simone与一位女孩的合照，并在ins上留言问这是否是你的新女友，Simone在短暂的思考过后，还是用左手缓缓打下了“yes”，右手抚摸着硬质的相册，里面有一张16年里约奥运会的合照，Ivan恰好站在自己旁边，右手搂着自己的腰，左手在Osmany肩头，可惜的是一位男孩在闪光灯前闭了眼。Simone笑着把这张照片从相册里抽出，随手丢进了旁边的垃圾桶，又在键盘上敲打了两个单词。

“Magic Love”

之后在大赛的结尾，被封为最佳二传的Simone Giannelli转身看向镜头：

“我没有别的，我只有热血，辛劳，眼泪和汗水贡献给大家*”

*选自丘吉尔的演讲

end.


End file.
